


You're so so beautiful baby....

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angry Aaron, M/M, Robert is an idiot, Robert's baby, Upset Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron's got no gel on his hair when he's at the scrapyard Robert takes off his hat exposing his gel free hair leaving Aaron insecure and angry at Robert...





	You're so so beautiful baby....

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this on instagram: it's so cute bless the person who drew it x

Aaron was looking at the books. Adam was working at a car and he was sorting out the books which were a mess! No one bothered to look at them in ages so they were all muddled up. 

Aaron heard footsteps behind him and thought they were Adam. He didn't have time to gel up his hair so he had to wear a hat. He didn't want Adam to see.

All of a sudden his hat was pulled off! "No time for gel today baby! Suits you!" Aaron looked at Robert and launched at him! "Give me it back!! Now!!" Aaron screamed trying to get his hat from Robert who was holding it above his head laughing "haha! No way baby! Come and get it!" Robert teased running out of the scrapyard seeing that Adam had left.

He turned to see that Aaron wasn't behind him! He saw him at the scrapyard with his head down. Robert went in.

"You know that look isn't gonna work on me! The wounded puppy dog. I've know you for years now. So you can drop that." Robert said hand on his hips as he looked at Aaron.

Aaron lifted his head up and looked at Robert. Tears streaming down his face and cheeks bright red and wet from crying. He had sleeves over his hands and wiped his eyes roughly before looking at Robert.

Robert dropped the hat and sat down next to Aaron grabbing his hands. Aaron pulled away and looked out the window. "Aaron? I'm so sorry. I was only having a laugh! I didn't know you would be so upset." Aaron didn't answer so Robert lost it!

"Do you know what?! Fine! Your such an idiot! You need to grow up and stop being a baby! I'm sick of it! If I can't have a laugh with you then there's no point at all! You take everything to heart and I'm done! We're over!" Robert screamed before picking up the hat. He was about to walk out but a small voice stopped him.

"I'm ugly... I'm so ugly. I look like a freak and a mess. I'm stupid as well. No one wants to be with an ugly personal like me. Gordon was right no one loves a naughty boy like me..." Aaron's voice trailed off and Robert sat back down next to him taking him in his arms.

"No baby! You're not ugly! You're so so beautiful. I'm so sorry beautiful. I want to be wit you. I'm sorry! I'm an idiot."

Aaron pulled back to see Robert crying he wiped away his tears "rob? Don't cry I'm sorry I shouldn't have upset you. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be naughty! I didn't!" Aaron cried.

Robert just pulled him close and held him tight rocking him "NO! You're not naught ok! Your amazing. Your such an amazing person. My beautiful baby boy. I love you so much precious." Robert kissed him and Aaron kissed him back.

"I hate my hair without gel! I look so stupid! I didn't mean to snap at you." Robert smiled and buried his face in Aaron's hair breathing in his shampoo.

He ruffled it up before looking at him and pressing kisses to his cheek. Aaron pressed a kiss to his lips which deepened just before Aaron had a chance to take of Robert's jacket. Rob pulled back.

"My beautiful baby." Robert whispered and lay Aaron down on the desk showing him just how beautiful he was..

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories x  
> Tumblr:Robronfan948


End file.
